This invention relates to exhaust systems and, in particular, to mufflers for quieting the exhaust noise of vehicle engines. More particularly, this invention relates to mufflers having outer shells and a plurality of tubes situated between the outer shells.
Mufflers include a plurality of chambers and tubes positioned between the stamped outer shells. The chambers and tubes direct exhaust gas of the vehicle engine through the muffler in a desired manner to quiet the exhaust noise produced by the vehicle engine effectively.
According to the present invention, a muffler is provided having an outer shell defining a chamber and first and second tubes positioned in the chamber. The first tube has a flat side wall and the second tube has a flat side wall positioned adjacent to the flat side wall of the first tube.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first tube includes spaced-apart first and second ends. The side wall of the first tube defines a first passage and includes an edge positioned between the first and second ends that defines a first aperture. The second tube includes spaced-apart first and second ends. The side wall of the second tube defines a second passage and includes an edge positioned between the first and second ends that defines a second aperture. The wall of the first tube contacts the wall of the second tube so that the first aperture of the first tube communicates with the second aperture of the second tube. The second tube further includes a conduit coupled to the side wall that extends from the edge of the second tube to the first aperture of the first tube so that the passage defined by the edge permits communication between the first passage of the first tube and the second passage of the second tube.
In preferred embodiments, the muffler further includes a baffle plate positioned in the chamber defined by the outer shell. The baffle includes base and an edge defining a tube-receiving aperture and the first and second tubes are positioned in the tube-receiving aperture.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.